emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7102 (10th February 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Chrissie and Robert agree to cancel their honeymoon. Chas shuts the pub as a mark of respect. Priya asks Jai to consider giving her a permanent job in the factory office. Chas voices her suspicions that Robert had involvement in Katie's death but Victoria tells her to keep her theories to herself. Debbie finds Ross working early at the garage. Finn tells Emma he wants her gone by the end of the day and doesn't want to see her again. Aaron overhears Chas voicing her theories about Robert to Paddy. He's unnerved when he finds out that Katie was sure Robert started the fire at the caravan and had threatened her. Ross confides in Debbie about Emma trying to kill him. Debbie convinces him to give her a chance upon finding out she had post-natal depression. Andy's relieved to find out he's not a suspect as the police determine Katie's death was an accident. Moira's overcome with guilt as James tells her that Emma tried to kill Ross around the time she suspected them of having an affair. Aaron confronts Robert over his threats to Katie. Robert warns Aaron to stop Chas digging, reminding him that all she'll uncover is that Aaron called Katie up to Wylie's Farm. Emma tells James that she's leaving but he advises her to stick around and offers to talk to the boys. Priya gets Kirin to repair a corrupt presentation of Jai's for a business meeting. Kirin's delighted when she gets Jai to take him on in a work experience position for his Business Studies project. Debbie checks on how Belle is and inadvertently gives her the idea of not taking her medication in order to stop feeling numb. Aaron throws Chas off going to the police by revealing to her and Paddy that Robert can't have been responsible for Katie's death as he was with him at the time - revealing that he's the bloke he's been having an affair with. Ross returns to Dale View and asks Emma what she did when she left them. Emma admits she slept rough before the police found her and took her to hospital before eventually ending up back with her parents. Emma's delighted when Ross asks her to stay and see how it goes. Chas is amazed at Aaron's idiocy and quickly gets angry that her best friend was right about Robert's affair all along and now she has to keep quiet. Aaron callously comments that Katie should have kept her nose out. Chas slaps him. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Lawrence White - John Bowe *James Barton - Bill Ward *Moira Dingle - Charley Webb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Front corridor, public bar, toilet hallway, private hallway, backroom and rear hallway/stairs, car park *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Exhausted in the aftermath of the previous day's events, the residents try to return to normality, but one desperate villager has something to confess; and Belle secretly washes one of her pills down the drain. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,120,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes